The Shiniest One
by Nezumi's Cheese
Summary: The stars were twinkling above them. Especially the shiniest one." The one for you might be in the most unexpected places. Even across the country. Naruhina.


Hey, everyone! A new one shot that came from me out of boredom. So, enjoy!

A/N: I didn't make Sakura a bitch in this one, wow!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_See, Hinata, that bunch of stars over there….My dad said that is called the Big Dipper." a small eight-year-old blond boy pointed one finger toward the stars as the other girl gazed in awe._

"_Wow…My dad never told me that." Her eyes sparkled as she saw how the stars connected to make a bigger picture. Naruto stood up proudly with his tiny hands on his hips._

"_If I'm going to be the next president, my dad says that I have to be smart." he said with a smile. "And I am smart!"_

_The small and petite girl let out a short giggle and looked up to the sky once more. She truly did love Naruto more than a friend but he would never realize, though. She couldn't help but let out an internal sigh. Then, something amazing happened that made her gasp. _

"_Naruto, look!" her eyes glazed over to see a particularly shining star in the sky. "It's so pretty!"_

"_You're right, it is!" Naruto gazed up to the star with a soft and serene smile. He dropped to the ground next Hinata with a grin. "You know, Hinata, I'm really happy that you decided to go star-gazing with me."_

_The girl blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "It's really nothing."_

"_I mean, I asked Sasuke and he didn't want to go with me since he wasn't interested. I asked Sakura but she wasn't interested either. I think stars are fascinating and I'm happy that I found someone that does too." he explained before pointing a finger at the star._

"_People discovered all kinds of cool things and they named it after themselves. So, I decided, since you discovered that star, name it after yourself. It will be 'Hinata's Star.' It can be seen at night and anywhere too." the boy explained proudly as if he was a scientist. "The shiniest one."_

"_Naruto, you don't have to do this." Hinata smiled. "I still have the photo of the first time we saw the pretty stars."_

_The two laughed under the starry sky until Minato came out. "Naruto, Hinata's dad is here! Say goodbye to her!"_

"_Aww, five more minutes, pwease?" Naruto whined, earning a rolling of the eyes from his father._

"_Her father doesn't like waiting. You could still see her tomorrow at school." Minato said with a smile before tugging both of them with a gentle hand. The two said their goodbyes and wave to each other until they disappeared from each other's view. _

"_You two are close, aren't you?" Minato asked his son. Naruto turned his head and grinned._

"_Yup, we'll stay together till the end." he said, assured. He took one look outside. His eyes glowed from looking at the special one. "The shiniest one."_

_The next day at school, the art teacher told them to draw something of their choice and to give it to another to teach them about giving and caring while teaching them about art. Naruto scribbled on a piece of paper, showing not Hinata but he and Sasuke in the park, playing on the slide. The raven-haired boy quietly accepted it as he gave his picture to Sakura who squealed with glee. Hinata timidly walked up to him and held out a picture. The sky was scribbled black, telling Naruto it was night but a shade of yellow stood out. Her star. Underneath the star was two kids smiling. The blond smiled before laughing sheepishly._

"_I've nothing to give to you, though."_

"_You gave me a star. That's good, right?" Hinata smiled warmly. Naruto smiled back and hugged her for the gift._

"_I'm never throwing this away." He waved the picture in his hand._

That was the past, though….

A seventeen-year old Hinata was busy drawing a starry landscape in her notebook. It had been five years ever since she moved away from California to New York due to her father's new job. She cried about it for many nights at first when she was ten but she got over it. Now, she thought little of the past but never gave up her interest in astronomy for some particular reason. In her drawings, she always added a single star that shown the most out of all. Why? She did not know. Her little sister, Hanabi, often joked that she'll become some kind of astronaut when she grows up.

"Hinata, dinner!" called out a voice from the next few rooms. Quickly putting away her notebook in a nearby drawer, she rushed out of the room. Hinata, in her teens, had a typical normal life but had no boyfriend due to every boy at school calling her too "timid" or too "cautious." That was a problem she had but she was okay with it though. Something poked her on the back of her mind not to take anyone except that special someone.

She nearly slipped as she ran on the wooden floor to the neat dinner table. Hanabi smiled and waved as her father nodded to her and pulled a chair for her. Easing in her chair, Hinata dug in happily into her little sister's food. For some unknown reason, her sister seem to ease at cooking better than her. Hinata's cooking…well…was rather a guessing game than a meal. Neither her father nor sister knew what it was. She's still working on it, though.

"So, how's school, Hanabi?" Hinata asked serenely. Swallowing to clear her throat, Hanabi dabbed her mouth with her napkin and closed her eyes.

"Fine as usual, eight grade is not all that bad. It's pretty easy and not that hard." the younger one said with a sigh. Their father then spoke up as well when he put down his fork.

"Well, that's good. Keep it up, Hanabi. You'll follow your mother's footsteps." he informed in a serious tone.

Hinata's face fell a bit. Her fascination for astronomy kept her from focusing on her "all-mapped-out" plan for life. She hated it. She was torn from following her own heart or respecting her family's wishes. Her father had been looking down on her ever since when she confessed that she loved astronomy more than medicine. The Hyuuga family is a group of doctors who heal their patients by locating their pressure points. So far, even when Hanabi became the sole heir of carrying their name on, he still wanted Hinata to know about doctoring anyway.

Hanabi nodded and slightly smiled at her father's compliment. The three finished their dinner quietly before the three placed the dirty dishes in the sink for Hinata to clean. Her father walked behind in her as she washed each dish with the soapy and sudsy water.

"Hinata, when you're done with the dishes, I expect you to study." he said simply before leaving. Hinata sighed. "Study" means to read the medicine notebooks her mother wrote for one hour. They were interesting but were nothing compared to astronomy. Placing the dishes back, she wiped her hands with a towel and headed out to the living room where their secret stash of medicine information was stored. She took out another volume of the notebooks and found a comfortable spot on the sofa.

'The pressure point right of the patient's back, if applied with the right amount of pressure, has enough strength to ease the patient. Use this to relieve their muscles and bones.' **(A/N: And no, I don't know anything about medicine so, please do not follow this. I just made it up anyway.)** Hinata read the books quietly as she glanced at the ticking clock now and then. Finally, at eight thirty, it was time for her to go to bed. Calling both to her father and sister, she climbed into her bed tiredly. She noticed that it was high time for her to clean her room. She had to do that tomorrow. Before turning off the lights, she turned to the picture at her bedside and gave a smile.

She swallowed thickly as she gazed into the woman's smiling face. "You know, Mother. I'm still waiting for an answer to life. I don't know what to do… Well, anyway, thank you so much for helping me have a good day. Good night, Mother."

The poor woman lost her life when she died of a disease, leaving both her two daughters and father.

0.o.0.o.0

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country…..

"NARUTO!!!!!!" A pink-haired girl screamed as she ran down the hallway of the school, chasing after a familiar yellow blur. "GIVE ME BACK MY NOTES!!!!"

Naruto ran down the hallway, dodging students as he ran away from the grasp of the pink-haired girl. He begged her to let him copy her notes for Language Arts class but she wouldn't relent. So, he stole it from her to copy it himself. Making a sharp turn to the staircase, Sakura, being the clumsy girl she is, smacked into the wall. The blond made an audible gulp. He was in deep shit now. Deep, deep shit. Even though her yells echoed out, Naruto continued to run up the school stairs.

He saw that the boy's restroom was at the next stop and smirked. Touchdown. He was about to reach the doorknob of the restroom, the packet of notes in his hand slipped out. It took him a few seconds before realizing it. Glancing at his hand then to the culprit, Naruto acted innocent. "Hello, emo bastard."

"Well if it isn't the idiotic ramen addict. Such a lovely day we have today, isn't?" the raven-haired boy answered, inspecting the packet. "Sakura's, I presume?"

"Stop with the fancy crap. No, it's mine." Sasuke looked insulted.

"Shut it, idiot. Look." He shoved the packet under Naruto's nose. Naruto raised a confused eyebrow, not getting what he was saying.

"Look at the writing."

"What about it, emo?"

"It doesn't fit you. Look at the penmanship. How did your chicken scratch turned miraculously turned into this neat handwriting?" Sasuke muttered, smirking when Naruto stuttered in disbelief. Just then, Sakura walked up to them, panting and holding her sore head. She glared at the blond, making him shrink at her gaze. Unfazed by this scary act, Sasuke handed the notes back to Sakura, making her blush and go starry-eyed. Turning back to Naruto, she smiled sweetly at him with venom before walking towards him. Naruto stuttered an apology as he stumbled back. She still advanced toward him.

"You are so dead, Naruto."

That was the last words the blond heard before losing all of his non-existent dignity when the female vice principal screamed in fright upon finding a boy taped to a toilet in only a shirt and boxers. He was suspended for the rest of the week for public indecency.

Naruto grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets as his two other best friends acted innocent and took no heed to the stares and laughs that were being directed to the humiliated blond. A few minutes, he thought Sasuke as a god when the boy mentioned that he had an extra pair of gym shorts in his bag. Changing behind a tree, he was determined to change the topic.

"So, what did I miss in Science?" Naruto asked, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing much. Well, Sasuke and I have something to tell you." Sakura answered cheerfully. She paused for a moment for extra effect. "Well, you know about your birthday which is in three days right."

"Oh my god, you got me a birthday present?!" Naruto's eyes who were once bored were now shining. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, Sasuke and I and someone else contributed both in the trip. Since, this is very special since you're now able to travel on your own." Sakura said with a wink. "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto's eyes blinked twice. This is a dream, isn't it?

Sasuke scratched his head and nodded. Naruto's eyes glowed as he thought about the trip. "So, we're thinking about going next week for a week. You know, since high school is going to have spring break next week anyway. Besides, who was the one who always seemed to have his time occupied by 'studying'? Hell, you still barely manage to pass the grade."

"Well, library time, chores, and all that other shit, you know." Naruto puffed out indignantly. He kept telling his dad that he was there to research for school but in reality, astronomy was on his mind. None of his friends were the least interested it, so he often investigated it alone. He remember vaguely that there was a kid that shared the same interest as him but forgot who. Oh well, if he forgot, it probably wasn't that important. His grades have been slipping lately and his father was set on making him do whatever it takes to get it back up. However, he found more comfort in studying about stars and planets.

Grabbing his bag, Naruto gestured to his two friends. "Ice cream, anyone?"

"Well, I suppose I have time." Sakura tugged on Sasuke's hand. "You coming too?"

"All right. My brother is not going to be home until six." Sasuke replied casually.

The three went for ice cream for half an hour before parting ways. Naruto walked back home.

"Hi, Dad!" he greeted cheerfully as he dumped his books on the kitchen counter. He heard a faint greeting coming back to him. He nodded and head back into his room.

He studied in his books before heading out for dinner. Minato met him at the table. "So, I heard that you're going to New York, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, it was part of my idea since you're turning eighteen in a few days. I paid for your ticket and your friends and I compromised. They wanted to come with you so they paid for their own tickets and we split the hotel cost." Minato explained with a grin. Naruto threw his arms around his dad, thanking him.

After eating dinner, he went back upstairs and threw himself on the bed. Bored, he pulled out his cell phone with the intent of finding to see if he has any messages.

"One message.- Oi, Naruto. You still have my gym shorts. Give them back tomorrow, will you?"

Slapping a hand on his face, Naruto cursed silently at his stupidity before shutting the phone off and placing it on his desk. He looked towards the window.

He stared out the window as he saw a familiar bright star that shown through the night, standing out from all the rest. He stared at it momentarily before getting out a crumpled picture under his bed. Naruto didn't remember where it was from but whoever gave it to him must be a really good drawer for an eight-year old. The name faded from the age but the date remained. The star on the drawing stood out like the one in the sky. Coincidence, Naruto didn't know. Oh well, since he was leaving for New York with Sasuke and Sakura in one week, he needs a lot of sleep.

0.o.0.o.0

"You glad that the school is having a spring break next week?" Hanabi asked cheerfully. "I am. No homework!"

Hinata could only smile and nod back. Maybe, since she had so much free time next week, she could walk around the noisy city just for the fun of it. She could visit her rambunctious friend, Kiba or maybe, silent Shino. Leave Tenten out of the list, though. Chances are, she already has her day filled with Neji. Her smile faded after she remembered her father's instructions. Her pale eyes fell for she had to clean her room again. It was already a month. Some things were out of place and it was her job to fix it before it gets worse. Oh well, there was next week to make up for the lost time. Getting some cleaning bottles, paper towels, a broom, and a duster, she pushed her sleeves up.

She cleaned out her bookcase first before moving to her closet. She rid it of dust and found a drawer inside full of useless and dirty things. Hinata decided to clean it out. She examined the things. Drawings she drew out of boredom. Small rubber balls that amused her when she was little. Pens and pencils no longer usable. Stickers she got from school before. Some photographs. She inspected them before considering them all of them trash. She threw all the stuff in a big trash bag. Nothing important.

She went to her bedside table to dust off her mother's picture frame. She picked it up and opened the frame. She gasped when not one picture fell out but two. One of them was, of course, her mom but the other…In the picture showed her when she was about eight years old with a blond boy who was smiling with her under a dark and glowing midnight sky. She squinted her eyes closed as if desperate to remember but failed to. What is this? Oh well, if it's with her mom's picture, it should be pretty important. She set the picture on her table, next to her mom's picture. She cleaned the rest of the room up before throwing herself on the bed, wishing for a miracle.

0.o.0.o.0

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Sakura squealed in delight as she nearly bounced in the airplane seat as Sasuke stared absentmindedly out the window with a Naruto who was currently struggling to get a glimpse of the outside as well. Sakura was in the inside with Naruto in the middle and Sasuke being the closest to the window. "I've always wanted to go to New York!"

"Damn it, you bastard! Let me see what's outside!" Naruto nearly yelled as Sasuke pushed a hand on his face.

"Quiet, idiot. This is my place. Besides, we're still at the airport, stupid. So shut the fuck up." Sasuke retorted back effortlessly. Naruto gave him one last death glare before settling in his seat. Finally, the airplane began to take off.

About five hours later, Sakura shook a currently napping Naruto. "Wake up, I think we're here."

"We are now settling in New York. Thank you for flying with us today. Have a nice day." announced a monotone voice known as the airplane pilot.

The people nearly rushed out as they gather their belongings and head out to call for a taxi. Naruto couldn't help but admire the sights and began to go into awe. He glued his face to the window until they reached their hotel. Sakura parted ways with Sasuke and Naruto. The two boys carried their luggage into a standard and clean hotel room. The blond threw himself on the bed.

"So, when are we going to go sight seeing?" he asked. Sasuke unzipped his bags before looking up at him.

"Tomorrow. We're to meet downstairs with Sakura. For a safety note, keep your cell phones at all times and a map." he answered. "For the rest of the day, we pretty much have the whole day to ourselves. Just plain hang out. We could call Sakura by using the hotel phone."

"Pfft. Who needs a map?"

The day seemed to pass by slowly as Naruto and Sasuke talked until going to sleep. The next couple of days passed and the three enjoyed greatly. This time, the days seemed to go faster until the last day. That morning didn't fare well for Naruto when the menacing bright rays attacked his eyes. He groaned in annoyance before reluctantly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sasuke woke up earlier and opened the curtains to let some light inside. That stupid bastard. A wet towel was flung into Naruto's face, making him snarl. Sasuke called out something from the open bathroom door.

"I'm done, using the shower. Hurry up and get ready for today, idiot."

"Right, what time is it?" Naruto asked wearily as he ripped off the evil towel.

"I woke up at seven. I think, it's about seven-thirty, right now. We're suppose to meet her at seven-thirty. So, beat it!"

Naruto scrambled out of bed, nearly knocking Sasuke over. He took a quick shower and threw on some clothes before nodding at Sasuke. The two headed out.

The three went into a taxi and gasped in awe as they passed by the crowded stores and buildings. They stopped at some other amazing places for a while then, went on. Finally, Sakura raised her hand. She asked the driver to stop. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura head on out and into the nearest shops. They admired all the things in the shops until another shop caught Naruto's eye.

"You two enjoying yourselves?." Sakura checked her cell phone. There's still time.

"Hey, what's that shop over there?" Naruto asked curiously. His feet started to run in the opposite direction.

"No, Naruto! Come back, we're supposed to stick together!" she cried out but her voice was quickly drowned out by the other voices of crowds.

Naruto quickly reached the shop but it was just a regular shop. "Oh well, coming….Sakura?" He looked the other way. "Sasuke?"

He was lost. He asked the crowds if they seen a pink-haired girl or a raven-haired boy. However, no one seen them. Then, the light bulb went off. "Right, cell phone!"

However, when he took it out, he mentally kicked himself. "Damn, I forgot to charge it yesterday. The fucking battery is almost dead!"

He looked in his pockets to see if he had a map but kicked himself again. Sakura and Sasuke was holding the map not him. How he was supposed to find his way now? Sucking up all of his courage, Naruto began to go with his instincts to see where he needs to go. He didn't find the others at all. A man roughly pushed his shoulder to get him out of the way. Naruto's eyes narrowed at his rudeness so he moved to another kid. However, no one could give him directions. Suddenly, his eyes caught a girl that may help him. Without knowing it, he found himself walking towards her.

"Hi, my name's Naruto." he said with a smile. The girl stiffened before blushing. She returned his greeting quietly.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I am." Naruto asked in hope. The girl sighed before shaking her head.

"Are you a tourist by any chance?" she asked.

"Yeah, got separated from my friends." he answered, letting out a sheepish laugh. Much to his delight, the girl began to smile more comfortably.

"Oh, I see. My name's Hinata. Yours?"

"Naruto." Naruto's eyes widen at the name. It sounded familiar, oddly familiar. Hinata made a stiffening cough to hide her surprise. He looked kind of like the boy in the picture and his name seems familiar.

"Do you have a phone I could borrow by any chance?" Naruto asked, hoping that Hinata won't mistaken him as a phone thief.

"Sure, to contact your friends and tell you where you are, right?" She whipped out her phone without hesitation.

He dialed Sasuke's number. The raven-haired boy's voice appeared. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sasuke. It's me." Naruto then winced at the next thing.

"DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT! SAKURA AND I HAD BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU HAVE 45 MINUTES TO GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke yelled. "WHERE IN GOD'S FORSAKEN NAME ARE YOU?!"

"Look, that's not the point. I'll come back. I'm just borrowing someone's phone right now. I'll head back at soon as I get some directions." Naruto retorted back. He closed the phone and gave Hinata a sheepish grin. "Sorry, he has anger management issues. Today's my birthday."

She let out a small laugh. "Eighteen

"Hehe, thanks-Achoo!" Naruto let out a sneeze. Hinata's eyes turned to worry.

"Uh, my place is just down the street. If you want, you could just warm up there." she said as she handed him a tissue.

Before realizing it, Naruto found himself, nodding to her offer. He felt this strong feeling that he could trust her and he knew her from somewhere. It made him feel warm inside.

A familiar and cozy feeling met Naruto warmly as Hinata guided him inside. "My dad is at work right now and my little sister is out on a sleepover at a friend's house. Feel welcome."

Naruto sat on a table, tapping his fingers nervously as he waited for Hinata. He let his eyes trail on the hanging pictures on her wall. He saw a picture of a young and serene woman, pregnant with a very serious looking man. At the very bottom was a little girl, desperately trying to hide from the camera by pulling on her mother's dress.

"That's my family when I was about three or four." Naruto nearly jumped at the voice that slashed the silence. Suddenly, he blurted out a question. "Where's your mom, though?"

Hinata's eyes fell and she look down. "She….died when I was about five."

Naruto's face curled up in a frantic way as he waved his arms. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to strike a sour chord." He looked around. "You don't seem to have a lot of photos of your mother, though."

She beckoned him to her room. Her sister's door was carelessly let open and he could see pictures of the family. His heart clenched a little. Her sister must've been too young to remember anything of her mother.

Her room was very tidy and one of the cleanest (second to Sasuke's.) Naruto noticed the books on her bed. "Hey, you like astronomy too?!"

Hinata smiled back at him. "It's a hobby I have. I loved it from- from…..? I remember someone encouraged to study about it but I don't remember who he was."

For a moment, Naruto felt a pang of jealousy before feeling a pang of satisfaction when she said that she couldn't remember the guy. He turned his head to a bedside table. His eyes widen as he held the picture.

"Oh, that. I think that was the person who persuaded me into astronomy. I don't know what's his name……." she trailed off. Then, it finally hit her. Naruto had a resemblance to the boy in the photo.

"This looks like the drawing from back home." he fingered the photo gently. "A person gave me a drawing about ten years ago."

"I-I don't remember any of this." she stuttered and looked down. All of this was becoming too confusing.

"And…that's me…" he trailed off in disbelief. "I don't think we met. Ever."

Hinata took back the photo. "Well, I guess I just mistaken you for someone else."

"Yeah, you probably did……"His eyes caught the open window. He saw a mini telescope next to it. Taking a deep breath, he took the telescope in his hands and turned it over and looked at one of the dusty legs.

"Oh, I completely forgot to dust that thing. Probably because of long time use. Haha." Hinata laughed to herself as she scratched her head.

Naruto scratched one of the legs and slowly, a faded message appeared. "Never a better day to get a telescope to observe YOUR star, Hinata. Peace!"

Hinata looked over his shoulder. "You could actually read that? I thought that was some scratch the last time I cleaned it."

Naruto took no heed to the innocent remark. "This looks like….my handwriting. Sasuke was right. My handwriting never changes."

"So, is it true then, we've met before?" she asked eagerly. Naruto nodded his head slowly. Without meaning to, Hinata's mouth itched into a sincere smile before hugging him tightly. "I've never knew that the person standing in front of me was the answer."

As if the smile was a contagious, Naruto returned it before his arms reflected her move. The two went back to the dining room and talked for a while.

"I've never knew that you were the one who drew that picture for me. "Naruto commented excitedly. Hinata laughed before turning her serene eyes at him.

"You know, I've never gave up hope in finding you. My love for astronomy expressed that." she said finally.

"Same goes for me."

She took a deep breath before looking down. Naruto could see tears falling onto the table. "There was something else as well though…Something that has been locked away in my heart as a child."

Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion.

"It's probably too late now but… I used to really like you when I was little. When I left, I was heartbroken." Hinata blushed. "However now, I feel an old flame, lighting up once more within me."

"Beautiful poetry, Hinata." Naruto commented good-naturedly. His eyes soften. "I never knew that."

"Eh…it was foolish and childish, wasn't it?" Hinata laughed sheepishly. A hand cupped her chin gently before a pair of lips claimed her own. Her head threaten to shut down before Naruto released her.

"Idiot, same goes for me." Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head arrogantly. "However, I admit, I wasn't that into you before, now that I faintly remember. But, as I thought about you after you were gone, feelings of longing easily morphed into ones of love."

Her tears stopped. Hinata felt a blessing of happiness over her but it was muffled a bit by her next thought. "But when will I see you again? You're here on a trip right now.

Naruto's back stiffened as he heard that. However, he smiled before walking over to the kitchen counter, getting a pen and a scrap piece of paper. He wrote something down. "I'll make sure to come back."

"W-when?"

"I dunno." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "However, I'll make sure I'll come back. This is my phone number. We'll keep in touch with this."

Hinata's smile returned. "I-"

She was cut off when her cell phone started to ring. "H-Hello?"

"Hello, who is this?" a smooth voice on the other end said.

"E-Eh, who are you?"

"I'm looking for someone named Naruto. I received a call from him three hours ago."

Hinata quickly handed the phone to Naruto. He nodded and took it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Naruto?"

"It is he."

"Oh, okay." After one moment of silence. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE DAMN THREE HOURS LOOKING FOR YOU! WHERE IN GODSFORSAKEN NAME ARE YOU?!"

"Sasuke." Naruto gritted his teeth together in annoyance while Hinata's sweat was dropping. "I'll meet you over in fifteen minutes. I found someone who could help me.

"You better haul your ass fast and sharp, you idiot!" called out another female voice.

"Oh shut it, Sakura." With that, he ended the call. She stared momentarily at the phone before looking at him.

"Sakura? Is that…" Her voice trailed off with a slight hint of jealousy. Naruto instantly picked it up.

"N-no, okay, I admit it, I went on one date with her but I ended up with half of my body being torn and massacred apart when I tried to kiss her. That was the last time I tried going with her. The closest she'll ever be is my sister and best friend. She and Sasuke are currently going out anyway." Naruto laughed sheepishly and was easily joined by Hinata. "Oops, before I go, I'll give you a little something." He dove in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Hinata blushed and-click.

"Surprise!" In Naruto's hand, was Hinata's phone. On camera mode. "Keep this so you'll still feel close to me."

She blushed before taking his face in her hands and placing a lingering kiss on his lips. "Just come back, kay? Oh right, where were you before?"

Naruto explained and Hinata effortlessly lead him to the right direction. He was able to find his friends without any problem.

"There you are." Sasuke said while glaring as he saw the panting Naruto. However, Sakura put no mercy on him.

"Damn, Sasuke and I were so worried! Don't you dare you wander off by yourself! You hear me!" she repeatedly punched him on the head as Naruto struggled to get out of her death grasp.

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly, he remembered something. "Hey, Sasuke. Ever heard of someone named Hinata?"

Sasuke looked up toward the sky in thought for a second before nodding his head though it seemed uncertain. "I faintly remember? She was one of our friends from school?"

"What? Who's this Hinata?" Sakura suddenly scowled. Sasuke laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "A long lost friend."

"Don't worry, Sakura. She's already taken anyway." Naruto smirked arrogantly. Relieved, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, tomorrow, we're going." Sakura said and noticed Naruto's face. "You okay with that, Naruto?"

"Yeah…." "You sure, you look pretty pale."

Sasuke shook his head. "Don't mind him, Sakura. I know Naruto. If he truly wants something no matter what, he would go for it. Just someday. He would never give it up."

"Well, if you say so…"

Naruto forced a smile. "I'll see Hinata again. I promised her myself. Besides, there is something that will guide me to her." _The shiniest one..._

0.o.0.o.0.

_One year later…_

"Bye bye" Hinata ended her call and let a small smile spread on her face. When will HE be back? She still waited. And waited. Hanabi is now in high school. Naruto was currently busy for some unknown reason.

"I wished that I asked for his address. This waiting is getting ridiculous!" Frustrated, she punched her pillow.

She talked with Tenten for a while, feeling jealous for her easy way into love. The two decided to take a walk in the park. When it was time to go, the two parted ways for home. It was nearly night. The streets were crowded as usual. Someone bumped into her and she felt herself falling from the sidewalk. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact but it never came. It was much more softer than she expected. She got up.

"Eh? N-Naruto?!" She quickly got up.

"Ugh, you should really lose some weight, Hinata." he joked as Hinata literally jumped into his arms in happiness.

"I missed you! You never said that you're visiting!"

"Visiting? Whoever said about visiting? I got a place here!"

Hinata looked at him in disbelief. Naruto stuck his tongue at her playfully. "I didn't get a scholarship here for nothing."

"Thank you…." Hinata's lip quivered. "You're back." "The true place for me to be is here."

Their lips met passionately before parting and smiling at each other. Hinata looked up towards the black sky. "Look, Naruto."

"Hmmm?" Then, he smiled sincerely and held her tighter. The stars were twinkling above them. Especially the shiniest one.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

DAMN! That's got to be the longest fatass one-shot that I ever did! My fingers are trembling. Review!


End file.
